


fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level II: Драбблы

by fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013



Category: Soviet Science
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013/pseuds/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level II<br/>Drabble<br/>G - PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level II: Драбблы

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные каноны (в порядке следования драбблов):  
> К/ф "Приключения Электроника"  
> А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Понедельник начинается в субботу"  
> А. Толстой, "Гиперболоид инженера Гарина"  
> С. Павлов, "Лунная Радуга"  
> А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Стажеры"  
> А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Страна багровых туч"  
> А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Малыш"  
> А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Трудно быть богом"  
> К. Булычев, "Смерть этажом ниже"  
> А. Беляев, "Властелин мира"  
> А. Беляев, "Ариэль"  
> А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Отягощенные злом"

**Название:** Ошибка профессора Громова  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** драббл, 448 слов  
 **Канон:** К/ф "Приключения Электроника"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** профессор Громов, Электроник  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Создавая Электроника, кое-чего профессор Громов все-таки не учел.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction - работа "Ошибка профессора Громова"

Профессор Громов вошел в квартиру и удивился — Электроник был дома. Он встревожено выглянул на лоджию, где его создание жужжало шуруповертом, обшивая сырую стену вагонкой и запихивая под нее пласты пенополистирола, методично и аккуратно, как это умеют делать только роботы.  
— Эл, — нерешительно спросил он, — что случилось?  
— Ничего, — не глядя на него, ответил Электроник. — Все в порядке.  
— Нет, не в порядке, — мягко сказал Громов. — Я же вижу. Давай, рассказывай, что у тебя стряслось.  
— Я же сказал — ничего.  
Профессор сел на старенькую табуретку в углу и демонстративно скрестил руки на груди, всем своим видом давая понять, что не уйдет, пока не услышит ответа. Электроник выключил шуруповерт и начал рыться в ведерке с крепежом.  
— Разве ты не должен был сегодня встретиться с той девочкой, как ее, светленькая такая, и пойти с ней в кино? — задал наводящий вопрос профессор.  
— Должен был.  
— Почему не пошел.  
— Она не захотела.  
— Странно, если учесть, что это она тебя пригласила, — заметил профессор.  
— Она меня пригласила для того, чтобы сказать, что знает мою тайну.  
Громов с любопытством посмотрел на Электроника.  
— Неужели?  
— Она сказала, что догадалась о том, что я не человек, — ровно сказал Электроник.  
— Ну, ну, продолжай, — профессор даже поерзал на краешке табуретки от нетерпения. — А как она об этом догадалась, она тебе не рассказала?  
— Рассказала. Например, по тому, что у меня совсем нет детских фотографий, зато я быстро бегаю и обладаю удивительной физической силой. И за те два года, что мы знакомы, я совсем не изменился. И мне не нужна еда, потому что я не ем, когда приглашаю ее в кафе.  
— Потрясающе! — прошептал профессор Громов с сияющими глазами. — Редкое везение! Вы просто созданы друг для друга.  
— И после этого она попросила, чтобы я ее укусил.  
Профессор выронил из рук шляпу.  
— Ты ее... что? — переспросил он.  
Электроник отбросил в сторону шуруповерт и посмотрел на профессора испепеляющим взглядом.  
— Укусил.  
— Но... зачем?  
— Господи, когда вы повзрослеете? Да потому что она думает, что я вампир, — сказал он. — Сейчас двадцать первый век! Вы когда последний раз в кино были?  
— Давно, — профессор виновато покачал головой.  
Электроник махнул рукой.  
— Оно и видно. Ну почему, почему вы тогда не дали мне нормальную внешность взрослого человека, когда создавали меня? Не подумали о том, что будет через тридцать лет?  
— Не подумал, — дрожащим голосом ответил Громов. — Мы ведь тогда мечтали, что в двадцать первом веке кругом будут роботы, покорение космоса, межпланетные путешествия, торжество науки, а тут... вампиры какие-то.  
Электроник пожал плечами, взялся за дрель.  
— Идите ужинать, профессор, — спокойно сказал он. — Завтра будем чемоданы собирать, пора уже, четвертый год на одном месте, нехорошо, скоро вопросы неприятные задавать начнут. Я тут сейчас закончу, «Доктора Хауса» посмотрим.  
Громов встал, сделал несколько шагов к двери и обернулся.  
— Прости меня, Эл, — сказал он со слезами на глазах. — Прости, мой мальчик. Это была моя ошибка.

 **Название:** Подарок от старого друга  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** драббл, 390 слов  
 **Канон:** А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Понедельник начинается в субботу"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кристобаль Хунта  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Хотя Кристобаль Хозевич не празднует свой день рождения, он все же получает подарок. Очень необычный.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Кроссовер с фильмом "Гремлины"  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Подарок от старого друга"

Людей (и даже нелюдей), которые бы помнили о дне рождения Кристобаля Хунты, в мире было очень мало. Главная причина заключалась в том, что в рамках своих исследований Кристобаль Хозевич еще пятьсот лет назад пришел к выводу, что смысла выделять этот день среди других, а тем более отмечать его, нет никакого. Так что многие из тех, кто помнил о дне рождения мага, просто-напросто умерли. Но не все. 

Большинство до сих пор остававшихся среди живых были ничуть не менее упрямы и самоуверенны, чем Кристобаль Хунта. Так что если они хотели поздравить его с днем рождения — делали это, не взирая на мнение самого Хунты по данному вопросу. Вот и сейчас на столе перед Кристобалем Хозевичем стояла китайская шкатулка очень изящной работы, перевязанная красным шнурком, которую со всей определенностью следовало счесть подарком. По бокам в ней были прорезаны дырочки, а внутри что-то тихо копошилось. Точнее, кто-то.

Подобный сюрприз мог бы испугать многих, но Кристобаль Хунта был не таков. Тем более, он точно знал, от кого этот подарок. И даже выстроил несколько версий насчет того, что могло быть внутри шкатулки, исходя из ее размера. Точнее, кто. 

Хунта был знаком только с одним китайским специалистом по редким магическим животным. И очень давно: это он когда-то, когда они оба были еще молоды, предоставил ему натасканного на мавров китайского дракона. Та история закончилась не слишком приятно, но китаец был совершенно ни при чем. Он и тогда слыл первоклассным знатоком своего дела, а уж сейчас — и подавно. 

Как бы ни относился Кристобаль Хозевич к самой идее дня рождения, отказываться от подарка было невежливо. Так что Хунта решительно развязал ловкими тонкими пальцами красный шнурок и открыл коробочку. Изнутри на него смотрело Существо. Как оно называется, Кристобаль Хозевич не имел ни малейшего понятия, поскольку раньше ему не доводилось видеть ничего подобного. Похоже, старый друг постарался и раздобыл для него настоящую редкость.

В целом Существо выглядело… хм… милым. И дружелюбным. Кристобаль Хозевич сдержанно улыбнулся. В ответ существо приветливо взмахнуло лапкой и несколько раз медленно моргнуло. Глаза у него были очень большие и трогательные. Хунта хмыкнул и, осторожно взяв существо двумя пальцами, пересадил его на стол. 

Как и следовало ожидать, на дне шкатулки обнаружился листок тонкой рисовой бумаги с несколькими изящно выведенными иероглифами. Записка гласила:

«МОГВАЙ. ИНСТРУКЦИЯ.  
• Не включать яркий свет.  
• Не мочить.  
• Не кормить после полуночи.  
С днем рождения, дорогой Кристобаль! Твой друг Винг». 

 

 **Название:** Воздух Парижа  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** драббл, 476 слов  
 **Канон:** А. Толстой, "Гиперболоид инженера Гарина"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Петр Гарин/Виктор Ленуар  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** пропущенная сцена  
 **Рейтинг:** PG  
 **Краткое содержание:** Единственный человек, который может заинтересовать Гарина, это сам Гарин.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Канонная смерть персонажа.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Воздух Парижа"

— Воздух Парижа. Я здесь уже столько лет, но впервые чувствую его. Воздух, наполненный любовью.  
Гарин резко сел в постели.  
— Пить хочется, — пожаловался он.  
— Не вставай, я сейчас принесу. Вино, хочешь вина? Я говорю глупости, сейчас...  
Виктор спрыгнул на пол, схватил валяющуюся рядом ночную рубашку и выскочил за дверь. Гарин со вздохом опустился на подушки. Этого не стоило делать, и он никогда не планировал спать с наивным мальчишкой, даже если тот предлагал себя буквально с первой встречи. Нельзя сказать, чтобы открытое обожание было для Гарина неприятным, однако он сразу определил границы и не собирался их нарушать.  
Но сегодня утром Виктор Ленуар стал его двойником, и все полетело к чертям. «Ты гений, — мог сказать Гарин самому себе, — ты получишь всё, весь мир и даже больше». Реальность искажалась, и Гарин любовался собой, говорил то, что хотел услышать сам, и терял голову, слыша это. И когда безумие закончилось... Что ж, когда безумие закончилось, осталась ненужная и обременительная привязанность.  
За полуоткрытой дверью, в коридоре, послышались шаги. Гарин открыл было рот, чтобы крикнуть: «К черту вино, неси водку!», как вдруг со стороны кухни – дальше, гораздо дальше, чем шаги — донеслось:  
— Кто здесь?  
Голос Виктора. Значит, за дверью не он. Убийца Роллинга? Еще кто-то охотится за аппаратом? Шельга? Ах, да, он ведь отослал телеграмму, но Шельга не знает адреса на улице Гобеленов.  
— Эй, я с тобой говорю, — снова крикнул Виктор.  
Неизвестный медленно отошел от двери. Что-то стукнуло, и чужой голос выругался по-французски, послышался звон разбитого стекла, потом шум борьбы, который, к счастью, удалялся всё дальше от спальни.  
Гарин вжался в матрас, не в силах пошевелиться. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, страх шумел в ушах. Он чувствовал, что задыхается, что в воздухе Парижа не хватает кислорода. Можно было выскочить в окно, можно было добраться до пистолета; еще десятки возможностей спастись, спасти Виктора...  
Но Петр Гарин был трусом.  
Крик, потом еще один, оборвавшийся на крещендо. Звуки борьбы постепенно затихли, несколько крупных предметов перевернулось с грохотом. Пот заливал лицо и Гарин поймал себя на том, что повторяет имя единственного человека, которому верил: «Шельга, где ты? Найди меня, спаси. Как же неосторожно! Сейчас я готов отдать тебе гиперболоид, готов вернуться в Россию. Шельга...»  
Шельга, который вряд ли посчитает истеричную телеграмму достаточным поводом оставить свой любимый Ленинград.  
Прошло еще десять минут сводящей с ума тишины. Наконец Гарин пошевелился, и скрип кровати показался ему преступно громким.  
Никто не врывался в спальню, никто не ходил по квартире, пока Гарин натягивал штаны и рубашку. Он тихо прошел в кухню и увидел на полу, у стены... себя? Нет, конечно нет. Всё идет по плану, Виктор мертв. Всё как предполагалось. Механически он наклонился и пощупал пульс. Потом подошел к телефону и вызвал полицию. Его голос почти не дрожал. Что еще? Ах, да, самое главное, подбросить записку Роллинга – неопровержимое доказательство вины миллионера. Он вернулся в спальню, нашел записку, пошуршал бумагой, зачем-то поднёс её к губам.  
В очередной раз повезло, и он собирается воспользоваться этим на полную.  
Игра только начинается.

 

 **Название:** Критерий человека  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** драббл, 442 слова  
 **Канон:** С. Павлов, "Лунная Радуга"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дэвид Нортон, Сильвия Нортон  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Семейная жизнь с нелюдью — тяжелое испытание.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** По заявке "Чем окончилась личная жизнь Нортона".  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Критерий человека"

Первым, что увидела Сильвия, было письмо Фрэнка. Она сдвинула вазу, прижимавшую листок с наспех нацарапанными словами, и пробежала его глазами. «Мом, мне не объяснить тебе всего, но твой муж Дэвид не человек, — писал брат, — от помощи он отказался, уезжай как можно быстрее и дальше от Копсфорта. Если хочешь — даже ко мне. Ты в опасности».  
Сильвия закрыла глаза.  
Ложь.  
Правда.  
Она подняла глаза на фигуру Дэвида в дверном проеме.  
— Ты показал ему черный след, — не спрашивая, утвердительно сказала она, глядя на мужа сквозь туман слез. — Ты все-таки показал ему это. Дэв, ты обещал, что этого никогда не случится, и ты сделал это.  
Дэвид молчал.  
— А ты знаешь, я даже рада, — через силу улыбнулась она. — Да, рада. Скрывать, прятаться... ты сам говорил, что это не жизнь. Теперь, когда они знают, будет легче. Должно быть легче. Вот только... почему ты отказался от помощи? Почему ты не веришь в то, что другие люди поймут тебя так же, как поняла я? Я все знаю, Дэвид. Каждую ночь я просыпаюсь, когда ты уходишь плавать, и боюсь, что из воды выйдешь уже не ты, а кто-то другой. Я боюсь смотреть в зеркало, потому что я старею, а ты нет, и это замечают другие. Что может быть обиднее для женщины?  
Голос ее охрип от слез, они катились у нее по щекам, и она торопливо вытирала их пальцами, а они все равно катились.  
— Дэв, я устала, — сказала она. — Я столько пережила, что меня уже ничто не испугает. Пойдем, поедем к Фрэнку, пусть они делают что хотят, они обязательно придумают что-нибудь, чтобы вылечить тебя, я буду рядом, я всегда буду рядом. Люди прошли такой путь, познавая Внеземелье, что критерии человека и его возможности размылись до бесконечности, никто не назовет тебя нелюдью только потому, что ты не такой, как все. Ты человек.  
Дэвид продолжал молчать. Сильвия сделала к нему несколько шагов и протянула руку.  
— Прошу, поверь им. Поверь мне. Мы способны...  
— Не трогай его, — раздался голос Дэвида откуда-то из-за ее спины. — Не трогай это.  
Сильвия обернулась. Потом повернулась к двойнику мужа, глядя на него огромными глазами.  
— Как... — прошептала она.  
— Жив-здоров, — с отвращением сказал Дэвид, подходя к нему и погружая руку в серебристую жижу. — Мы называем их Жив-Здоров. Если вовремя не оставить след, они выделяются из нас, как пот, и... Сильвия!  
Открыв рот, Сильвия закричала. А потом она повалилась на пол в глубоком обмороке.  
Дэвид пощупал пульс и, чертыхаясь, метнулся к телефону — вызывать скорую.  
«Поверить? Ну-ну. Ты идиот, Лунный Дэв. Никогда в жизни. Больше никогда».  
«Я запретила бы десантникам жениться», — насмешливо сказал где-то в его памяти голос Людмилы Бакулиной.

На следующий день Дэвид Нортон с чемоданом отбыл в неизвестном направлении, не оставив Сильвии в больнице даже записки.  
Критерий человека должен включать в себя сострадание.

 

 **Название:** Теория  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** драббл, 900 слов  
 **Канон:** А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Стажеры"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Феликс Рыбкин, Наташа, ОМП  
 **Категория:** джен, гет  
 **Жанр:** научая фантастика  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Что было после того, как Следопыты обнаружили чужую Базу на Марсе?  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Теория"

Было темно, и далеко в вышине, на самом краю разреженной атмосферы, что-то сияло и переливалось зеленым и изредка фиолетовым. Местный вариант северного сияния, как они предполагали, а может быть что-то совсем иное. Метеорологов бы сюда, привычно подумал Феликс, все сразу стало бы ясно. Вот только не было пока здесь ни метеорологов, ни климатологов, а были только Следопыты и парочка археологов, считай, тех же Следопытов. Их было слышно еще от шлюза, и пока Феликс запирал за собой дверь, долго разоблачался, стаскивая покрытую коростой инея доху, задеревенелые унты, шапку и кислородную маску, а потом шел по коридору, стало понятно, что и этот вечер пройдет ровно так же, как предыдущие.  
— Что ты ноешь? — горячился Пабло, сидящий на краю опасно раскачивающегося анализатора. — Только ныть умеешь! Все тебе не так, марсиане не там город построили, не вовремя вымерли!  
— Не рассчитали износостойкость термокостюмов, — подал голос из-за своего стола сидящий спиной ко всем Вадим.  
— Это уже не марсиане, — заметил справедливый Като, он привычно расположился на полу перед диваном и вежливо кивнул вошедшему Феликсу.  
— Во-первых, я не ною, — с достоинством сказал Рафаль. — Я просто отмечаю, что люди, которые построили вот такой подземный город у самого полюса, могли обладать совершенно другой психологией, и наши методы поиска неэффективны до тех пор, пока мы не поймем психологию…  
— У тебя есть другие методы? — снова взвился Пабло. — Или ты большой специалист по психологии марсиан и сейчас нам все расскажешь, где правильно искать?..  
— В двадцать один ноль-ноль открою сеанс связи с Теплым Сыртом, — сказал негромко Феликс и прошел в свой кабинет. За спиной все так же бубнили. Славные ребята, в который раз подумал Феликс, но такими темпами мы тут много не наработаем.  
Он сел за стол и запустил программу тестирования систем корпуса, заранее морщась. И точно: еще минус три отопительных панели за сутки. Печку надо было сюда брать, вот что. Обычную такую буржуйку. И вагон горючих брикетов. Как первые поселенцы… Феликс поежился и растер плечи ладонями, помотал головой. Интересно, есть на Сырте буржуйки? Надо поинтересоваться, а то вымерзнем окончательно.  
Они прибыли сюда еще неделю назад, сразу же после того, как было решено отправить к подземному городу, случайно найденному геологами-разведчиками у северного полюса Марса, группу Следопытов. Развернули стандартный корпус, запустили системы и только было собрались приступить к работе, как началось. Сначала полетели отопительные панели в санузле. Потом забарахлили один за другим почти все приборы. Потом отказали термокостюмы. Хорошо, что у Феликса и Вадима было по набору теплой одежды на всякий случай, теперь они носили дохи и унты по очереди, выбираясь на место раскопок. Это было неудобно, но продержаться до следующей поставки оборудования было можно. Плохо было то, что необъяснимым образом поочередно отказывала почти вся техника, и Феликс с неприятным чувством ждал, что скоро откажет связь, а без связи станет совсем неудобно.  
— Ну что, ну как? — спросила Наташа с экрана радиовидеофона ровно в девять вечера по времени Теплого Сырта.  
— Ничего, — коротко ответил Феликс, глядя на нее с удовольствием. Наташа выглядела как всегда чудесно: свежая и теплая, в легкой шелковой кофточке, с немного выбившимися из узла темными волосами. — Хорошо, что связь есть, потому что все остальное понемногу заканчивается.  
— А ты еще не хотел брать теплую одежду, — в который раз укорила его Наташа, и Феликс невольно улыбнулся. — Гиладзе говорит, что на северном полюсе источник какого-то излучения, который выводит из строя технику, но не знает, ни что за излучение, ни что его дает.  
— Природная аномалия, может быть.  
— Или что-то там под землей, — Наташа поджала губы, глядя на него с беспокойством. — Вы уже спускались внутрь?  
— На первые два яруса только, — вздохнул Феликс. — Без страховки туда не спустишься, а мы сейчас только по двое можем выходить. Ребята потихоньку звереют от безделья, но держатся…  
Он посмотрел, как Наташа хмурится, и улыбнулся.  
— Позвать Вадима?  
— Позови. И у меня еще письма для Пабло и Рафаля, с Земли. Только потом сам возвращайся. Полчаса как всегда.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Феликс и поднялся.  
В гостиной все еще шумели.  
— Вы же сами видели, — говорил Вадим, теперь он развернулся к остальным и легонько постукивал по ладони свернутой в трубочку газетой. — Пустота. Голые стены. От любой цивилизации что-то да остается…  
— Ты только нос сунул на второй уровень! — перебил его Пабло. — А там сотни этажей! Откуда ты знаешь, что они не ушли глубже?  
— В этом что-то есть, — задумчиво пробормотал Като. — Вспомните, мы ведь и на Базе так ничего и не нашли. Никаких следов, ни техники, ни глиняной свистульки, вообще ничего. Только голые стены…  
— Вадим, — позвал Феликс, — тебя мама ждет. Следующие Пабло и Рафаль, для вас письма.  
— О! — довольно отозвался Рафаль и слегка покраснел.  
Вадим подскочил и бросил на стол газету.  
— Без меня не заканчивайте, — предупредил он, протискиваясь мимо Феликса в кабинет. — У меня еще есть пара слов.  
— Ну да, ты всегда имеешь в запасе пару слов, — пробормотал Като по-русски.  
— О чем речь? — осведомился Феликс, опускаясь в освободившееся кресло перед столом.  
— Вадим считает, что город строили не марсиане, — недовольно ответил Като. Кажется, он тоже ждал письма сегодня.  
— Вот как, — покивал Феликс. — Да, такая теория уже высказывалась.  
— Кем? — вскричал Пабло, подскакивая со своего анализатора. — Кто этот дурак?  
— Опанасенко, — просто ответил Феликс, и Пабло тут же сдулся и сел обратно.  
— То есть, они пришли, построили город, Базу… и ушли, — покачал головой Рафаль. — Как жаль. Почему же они не прилетели на Землю? К нам?  
Феликс посмотрел на него, на грустного Като, на расстроенного Пабло и тихонько сказал:  
— Ну почему же не прилетели… Есть у Опанасенко и такая теория.  
Около минуты в гостиной стояла мертвая тишина, а потом скрипнула, отодвигаясь, дверь, и веселый Вадим высунулся из кабинета:  
— Ну что, почта никому не нужна? Сеанс скоро кончится.

 

 **Название:** Кукушка  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** драббл, 900 слов  
 **Канон:** А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Страна багровых туч"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Юрковский/Дауге, Дауге/Маша Юрковская  
 **Категория:** гет, слэш  
 **Жанр:** ангст  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** — Именно сейчас — вот что самое омерзительное! — загремел вдруг за стеной голос Юрковского. — Прислать такое письмо именно сейчас... И не успокаивай меня, б-брат милосердия, божья коровка! Ведь она же дрянь!.. (А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Страна багровых туч")  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Патетика и действительно скверные стихи inside.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Кукушка"

Когда ничего и никогда не скрываешь, кому в голову придет, что у тебя могут быть какие-то тайны. Что за тайны, если весь ты нараспашку, весь прямой и резкий, наивно-откровенный, потому что советскому человеку нечего скрывать. Как правило.  
Юрковский вздохнул, притягивая к себе разлинованную тетрадь, погрыз ручку, страдальчески задирая брови и глядя в потолок. Потом выдохнул и застрочил, левой рукой зарывшись в волосы и нещадно их теребя. Через пять минут откинулся, с довольной улыбкой перечитывая написанное, сморщился, плюнул и густо замарал неуклюжие выспренные строчки чернилами.  
Он вскочил, прошелся по комнате взад и вперед, дергая себя за чуб. Это же надо выдумать: «спутница осени серой»! Невыразительная особа этот ваш поэтический образ, Владимир Сергеевич. Даже совестно ребятам показывать. Хотя — вот это как раз можно. Пусть. Иоганыч похихикает опять же…  
Юрковский подошел к окну и резко отдернул штору. За окном было серо и пасмурно, на закате тускло и студенисто висело зарево, отчего все небо было белесо-бурым, крупитчатым как обложенный при ангине язык.  
— Глупо, — сказал Юрковский своему бледному и просвечивающему отражению в стекле, а в голове всплыли другие, такие же неуклюжие и дурные строчки:

Это ночь. Снова ночь. Снова дождь в темноте.  
Снова светятся окна чужие…  
Я скучаю отчаянно, друг, по тебе.  
Приходи, позвони, напиши мне…  
Не поверишь, но быть вдалеке от тебя  
Мне сегодня и горько, и грустно…  
Лишь два дня! С нашей встречи прошло лишь два дня,  
А уже так встревожены чувства!  
Лишь увидеть улыбку твоих чудных глаз,  
Только голос бы твой мне услышать!  
Это будет потом, я надеюсь, не раз,  
Но теперь, в эту ночь — как мне выжить?..

— Глупо! — яростно повторил Юрковский и снова дернул штору, закрывая от себя мерцающий в мутной мгле ночной город. Это он никогда не запишет и никогда не покажет. Никому. Ни смешливому Богдану, ни нежному Крутикову, ни этому краснорожему пустыннику — новой пассии Краюхина. И уж тем более никогда — Григорию, Гришке. Подумать страшно, если ему показать. Он ведь совсем не дурак, он поймет. Странно, как до сих пор не понял. Краюхин вот понял сразу, но пока не мешает делу, его это не касается, а он знает, что Юрковский сдохнет, но сделает так, чтобы это делу не мешало. Ермаков… если и в курсе, то относится примерно так же, как Краюхин. Богдану все равно, он такие вещи не замечает. Ему незачем. Миша не знает, точно не знает, иначе было бы не спастись от его охов, ахов и невыносимого сочувствия…  
А Юрковскому не нужно сочувствовать. Он терпеть не может, когда ему сочувствуют, тем более — в чем? Неудачно влюбился. Все равно что неудачно наступил в яму и сломал ногу. Тут не сочувствовать надо, тут ругать надо дурака, что под ноги не глядел!..  
Он с отвращением посмотрел на лежащую на столе тетрадь и потянулся было, чтобы закрыть ее и убрать с глаз долой, как на бюро грянул телефон.  
— Слушаю, — буркнул в трубку Юрковский. Он терпеть не мог ночных звонков перед стартом, такие звонки всегда означают или неприятности, или очередные изменения — читай, те же неприятности. Но звонил не Краюхин и не Ермаков, звонила Мария, сестрица.  
— Володя, — сказала она твердым звенящим голосом. — Так больше не может продолжаться. Я все окончательно решила.  
— Что ты решила?  
— Я написала ему письмо, окончательное, бесповоротное. Мне надоела эта тягомотина, Володя. Мне надоело смотреть, как ты болеешь…  
— Дура! — рявкнул Юрковский, не сдержавшись. — Ты представляешь, что ты творишь?! Гришке на Венеру лететь, на Венеру! На смерть почти верную! Не потерпеть тебе несколько дней было? Он же не вернется! Ему незачем будет…  
— Замолчи! — крикнула в ответ сестра. — Думаешь, я не понимаю?..  
Она громко перевела дыхание, почти всхлипнув.  
— Думаешь, я не вижу ничего? Как ты сам не свой, гробишь себя с этими проклятыми…  
— Молчи, — прошипел Юрковский, стискивая телефонную трубку так, что пластик угрожающе заскрипел в кулаке. — Не твое дело. Это моя жизнь!  
— А моя жизнь — не твое дело, — резко ответила она. — Я не желаю терпеть это вечное нытье. Эти слюнявые признания и униженные просьбы вернуться. Не желаю! Хочешь, чтобы твоему ненаглядному Дауге было к кому возвращаться, прекрати мямлить и сделай хоть что-нибудь! А я умываю руки.  
С полминуты Юрковский только сипло дышал, скалясь в трубку.  
— Какая же ты дрянь, — сказал он наконец почти спокойно. — Что же он в тебе нашел, Машенька. Равнодушная безответственная дрянь.  
Она вздохнула, переходя на обычный свой снисходительно-скучающий тон.  
— Ты мне еще спасибо скажешь.  
— Спасибо, что окончательно открыла мне глаза, — искренне ответил Юрковский. — Видеть тебя больше не хочу. И слышать тоже.  
Он бросил трубку и сел на диван, согнувшись и почти уткнувшись лицом в колени, запустил пальцы в волосы. Дрянь, дрянь! И ведь пытается выставить так, будто бы все для него, для Юрковского, господи, какая же лицемерная дрянь! Как кукушка, подкидывающая свои яйца в чужие гнезда. Как будто кукушонок когда-нибудь сможет стать своим в чужом гнезде. Как будто Грише Дауге когда-нибудь станет нужен кто-то кроме Маши Юрковской. Как будто самому Юрковскому когда-нибудь станет легче, даже если Гриша сумеет пережить свое чувство к бывшей жене…  
Но кукушке все равно. Кукушка сбросила груз ответственности на чужие плечи и упорхнула навстречу новым приключениям… Дрянь, дрянь!  
Он с силой выдохнул и потер горящие щеки ладонями, а потом снова подтянул к себе телефон и набрал знакомый номер.  
— Иоганыч? — спросил он веселым голосом. — Не спишь еще?.. Нашел время корреспонденцию разбирать, пойдем-ка прогуляемся, только посвежело... Обещаю тебе, после такого моциона заснешь как младенец. Давай. Жду в холле через пять минут.  
Дав отбой, Юрковский еще с минуту сидел, уставившись в одну точку перед собой и стиснув зубы. Что-то болело внутри, что-то ворочалось, тяжелое и шершавое, прямо под самым сердцем, жгло в легких, стискивало горло.  
— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим, — процедил Юрковский и решительно встал.  
Венера не получит ни единого шанса. Юрковский ей этого шанса не даст, и не позволит, чтобы Гришка расклеился. Ни за что.

 

 **Название:** Символ веры  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** драббл, 466 слов  
 **Канон:** А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Малыш"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Малыш, Стась Попов, Лева, ОЖП  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** PG  
 **Краткое содержание:** Иногда и контактерам не хватает веры.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** По заявке: "товарищи, напишите про махровую ксенофобию. Все равно стебное или мрачное, лишь бы обоснуйно, с подробным ковырянием в человеческой сущности".  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Символ веры"

Когда мониторы гасли, сотрудники испарялись как по мановению волшебной палочки, в помещении тушился свет, и Стась Попов, бессменный и практически единственный контактер с ребенком, воспитанным нечеловеческой расой, откидывался на кресло, приводившееся в горизонтальное положение, и засыпал быстрее, чем закрывал глаза.

— Это ужасно, — Верочка подняла глаза на Леву, инженера Базы, — он угробит себя, и мы будем в этом виноваты. Потому что были рядом, стояли, смотрели, и позволяли этому, внизу, — ее лицо передернула злая судорога, — круглосуточно не давать ему спать идиотскими вопросами. Сколько человек может без нормального сна?  
— Ну, — добродушно сказал Лева, — не совсем же он не спит, иногда я его подменяю.  
— Да, подменяешь, на пару часов, — Верочка запахнула куртку. — А потом опять «сверчок на печи», «по бим-бом-брамселям»…  
Лева удивленно посмотрел на нее, поскреб подбородок.  
— Формально — это все-таки контакт, — сказал он неопределенным тоном. — Пусть пока и такой, неполноценный. Изучая Малыша, мы можем понять, со временем, конечно, и его воспитателей, а если поймем, то сможем предложить им что-то, что их заинтересует и они вылезут из своего подполья, целиком, а не только усами, и расскажут нам что-нибудь эдакое, чего мы и не знали.  
Верочка коротко засмеялась.  
— Нам о себе? Или нам о нас?  
— Ну, хотя бы о себе, — мирно сказал Лева. — Цивилизация в стадии коллапса, все видели, все знают, может быть у них на глазах рождалась вселенная, так неужели нам не о чем поговорить? Представь себе, что в этой расщелине может быть огромный объем знаний, целая вечность опыта.  
— И ради этого опыта мы готовы положить на алтарь науки вполне конкретную человеческую жизнь? — горько спросила она, словно не ожидая ответа.  
— Стась Попов ученый, — строго сказал Лева, — он знал, на что шел. И он не единственный, кто отдает все силы контакту.  
Верочка встала перед ним, загородила дорогу.  
— А тебе не кажется, что это не наш эксперимент над ними, — тихо сказала она, — а их эксперимент над нами? Что мы о них знаем, чтобы зайти так далеко в расчете на мифические блага от непонятно кого, скольким пожертвуем?  
— Ты слишком мрачно смотришь на вещи, — Лева пожал ей плечо. — Я понимаю, ты и Стась…  
— Да ни при чем тут это, — сказала она. — Просто мне иногда страшно. Пройдет сто лет, мы тут состаримся и умрем, и тогда они вылезут из своей щели, все вылезут, всем табуном, расправят свои усы и застрекочут. От смеха. Потому что мы думали, там цивилизация, а там банька.  
— Какая банька?  
Верочка засмеялась.  
— Та самая, закоптелая, как у Достоевского. С пауками, или в нашем случае — с тараканами. Вот и вся вечность.  
Щелкнули динамики, за дверью вспыхнул свет.  
— Здравствуй, Стась, — раздался голос Малыша. — Ты уже поспал?  
— Да, — ответил ему голос Стася, старательно бодрый.  
— А хорошо было бы сейчас поиграть, Стась. Верно?  
Верочка зажала ладонями уши, но Лева взял ее за руки, опустил их вниз, крепко сжимая.  
— Иногда нужно просто верить в то, что делаешь, — твердо сказал он. — Несмотря ни на что, понимаешь? Нужно верить.

 

 **Название:** Эмигрант  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** драббл, 430 слов  
 **Канон:** А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Трудно быть богом"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Цурэн Правдивый  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** ангст  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Поэт, оторванный от родных корней, останется ли поэтом?  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Эмигрант"

И ни строчки за три года.  
Сперва по привычке, вернувшись ночью хмельной, еле передвигая ноги, добредал до стола. Корябал почти до рассвета, порой по десятку листов исписывал. А с утра, чуть проспавшись, читал и рвал все на клочки, отправляя в окно рои грязно-белых бабочек.  
Теперь перестал, валится прямо в постель, так и спит мордой в подушку, пока день не перевалит за полдень. Столица метрополии орет под окнами, перекрикиваются резкие голоса. Рваные интонации, жесткие согласные, сдавившие собой почти исчезнувшие гласные, вонзаются в виски и бурлят внутри похмельной мутью.  
На углу пухлая девка продает лепешки с жареным мясом, сдобренным местными жгучими специями. Его обычный обед. Но цены опять подскочили, если он возьмет лепешку, то вечером не хватит на выпивку. Впрочем, на выпивку всегда не хватает. Он мнется перед прилавком, тянет носом густой запах мясной начинки.  
Раньше пошутил бы, сказал бы про серые глаза, намекнул бы на аппетитные формы и сбил бы цену до вчерашней. А теперь стесняется своего провинциального выговора. Да и остроты на ум не идут.  
Недавно пригласили почитать в одном салоне. Читал хорошо, после второй даже как прежде почувствовал: правда сама горлом пошла.  
Равнодушные хлопки, утомленные лица, летящие за спиной шепотки. «И все-таки это арканарское — он ведь из Арканара? — пришептывание сильно портит впечатление. А что, там и в самом деле так скверно?».  
Вместо того, чтобы сразу уйти, остался. То ли из-за возможности надраться бесплатно, то ли из подлого желания поковырять и так саднящую рану.  
«Почитайте что-нибудь из нового?»  
«Да он уже лыка не вяжет»  
«Говорят, он больше не пишет»  
Три года ни одной строчки.  
В грязной забегаловке вчера пели «Подружку дона Мэла». Пели уродливо, как ему показалось, перевирая слова. Но потом, доковыляв до своей конуры, проверил. Нет, пели верно, просто слова и в самом деле пошлые и фальшивые. Кабацкая похабщина.  
Даже тот последний сонет. «Как лист увядший…», тогда все мнилось правильным, точным. А разве листья падают увядшими? За домом, где он жил в детстве, была большая роща арканарских кленов, и осенью листья падали сочным золотом. Он собирал их охапками, и не было на свете никого богаче. А увядают листья, если их сорвать зелеными. Обмякают пахнущими древесным соком тряпками, сморщиваются, темнеют, гниют.  
Там-то казалось — вздохнуть бы свободно, чтобы не давили на горло, не травили, как бешеного пса, тогда бы сказал, наконец, то самое главное, самое важное, для чего родился на свет. А получилось, только огрызаться умеет.  
И теперь ни одной строчки уже три года, ни одной.  
Девка нагибается вперед, сплющивая о прилавок пышную грудь, и сует ему в руку обернутую бумагой лепешку.  
— На, возьми так. Кем ты там был у себя в провинции? Говорил вроде, да позабыла. Сапожником, что ль? Бросал бы ты пить, да начал бы опять сапоги тачать.

 

 **Название:** Невидимая фракция  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** драббл, 764 слова  
 **Канон:** К. Булычев, "Смерть этажом ниже"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шубин, Эля  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** триллер  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Когда-то выброс с завода убил половину города. Так ли уж повезло тем, кто выжил?  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** По заявке: "Продолжение "Смерти этажом ниже" хотелось бы."  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Невидимая фракция"

Ни о чем Шубин не жалел в своей жизни так, как о том, что не узнал, не полюбопытствовал о судьбе письма, адресованного в ЦК КПСС. Он порядочный человек, он передал его по назначению и даже получил ответ, что ведется работа по проверке данных об отравлении города выбросами с химического завода, и он поверил этому ответу, потому что как же он мог не поверить? Партия, инициировавшая гласность и перестройку, должна быть заинтересована в том, чтобы бороться с фактами пускания пыли в глаза и нарушения экологических норм на местах, и сделает это лучше, чем один журналист-международник, у нее армия, ученые, власть. А у него никого, кроме Эли.

Он собирался с чистой совестью вернуться к ней, но обещанная за лекции поездка по Прибалтике вдруг материализовалась прямо накануне его отъезда, и он подумал, что приехать к женщине с пустыми руками совсем не то, что приехать к ней с подарками, особенно если собираешься на ней жениться. Да и квартирные дела не мешало бы уладить, потому что нельзя же ему поселиться в ее квартирке под крышей дома, где и телефона-то не было. Аргументы были более чем весомыми. Но вот только когда через пару месяцев он с коньяком и коробками игрушек для Митьки высадился на станции, город встретил его пугающей пустотой улиц. Дома стояли, но света в них не было. И людей на улице не было. Не говоря уж о машинах. Он пошел знакомой дорогой, уговаривая себя, что все это из-за позднего времени, и даже обрадовался, когда увидел горящие на первом этаже окна. Есть люди, только спят. И словно в ответ на его мысли на крыльцо вышла старуха. Шаркая обрезанными валенками, она уселась на ступени, достала папиросу и закурила.  
— Простите, — спросил ее Шубин. — Вы не знаете, Эльвира с сыном не переехали?  
Старуха сморщила и без того сморщенное личико.  
— Да, — сказала она, тряся головой. — Все уехали, никого не осталось. Одна я тут, а они уехали.  
— Куда уехали? — слабея, спросил Шубин. — Куда?  
Старуха не ответила, в углу глаза у нее блестела слеза.  
Шубин бросил коробки на ступенях, поднялся, но уже на половине пути понял — не врет бабка. Дом был пуст. Он постоял на лестнице, вдыхая нежилой запах плесени и еще чего-то, что ассоциировалось у него с мертвечиной, и стал тихо спускаться.  
Чем ближе он был к первому этажу, тем больше его слух улавливал какой-то странный звук, что-то вроде жужжания. Вжик, вжик.  
Шубин прислушался — звук доносился со стороны входной двери. Он сделал шаг к проему и понял — жужжит игрушка. Инерционный автомобильчик, купленный им для Митьки в Таллине и оставленный в пакете на крыльце. Старуха?  
Он осторожно выглянул и увидел, что она катает его сморщенной рукой по ступени.  
— Вот бы Митька обрадовался, — проговорила старуха невесть кому. — Он мечтал о таком. Бедный мой мальчик.  
Шубин рванул дверь.  
— Эля? — не веря себе, прошептал он. — Эля?  
Старуха уронила игрушку. Шубин обошел ее, взял за руки.  
— Эля... Это ты?  
— Не смотри на меня, — старуха отвернулась, уткнула лицо в воротник ватника. — Не надо. Я не хотела, чтобы ты меня узнал.  
— Но это же ты? — переспросил он, желая и не желая услышать ответ. — Почему... Что произошло?  
— Невидимая фракция, — горько сказала она. — У газа была невидимая фракция. На следующий день, как ты уехал, докатилась до нас, ветер сменился. Повезло тебе. Я рада.  
— Митя...  
— Умер, — просто сказала Эля. — Борис тоже. И слава богу. Я вот хотела тебя дождаться, боялась, что не увижу. Слепну. Да и ладно, все равно уже.  
Шубин вытер лоб рукавом куртки.  
— Так... Поезд... на Москву в шесть тридцать, у тебя есть какие-нибудь вещи? Собрать надо? Я соберу. В Москве врачи, я найду, они помогут.  
Эля поднялась, держась за перила.  
— Я не поеду, — сказала она.  
Шубин растерялся.  
— Почему? Ты же меня ждала, я приехал, я заберу тебя с собой.  
Она покачала головой.  
— Ждала, потому что хотела спросить. Ты передал то письмо куда надо? В Москве знают?  
— Передал, — сказал Шубин. — Мне даже ответили. Они знают, они меры приняли.  
— И такого вот, невидимого, страшного, — ее лицо дернулось, — больше ни с кем не случится, как с нами?  
— Ни с кем, — соврал Шубин.  
Эля улыбнулась, и Шубин заметил, что зубы у нее остались молодыми, и золотая коронка блестит там же, где он помнил.  
— Это главное, — сказала она. — Чтобы мы тут не зря... Потому что получается, что как будто зря, а это обидно. Целый город — и зря. Но если узнают, если больше ни с кем и никогда, тогда все имеет смысл. Даже смерть. Спасибо тебе, Юрочка. А теперь уходи.

Иногда Шубин жалел, что не сделал себе копию этого проклятого письма, чтобы до самой смерти рассылать и рассылать его бесконечно сменяющейся власти. Той самой, для которой в их сытости и спокойствии и он, и Эля, и тысячи других жителей мертвого города оставались точно такой же фракцией. Невидимой.

 

 **Название:** В пути  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** драббл, 971 слово  
 **Канон:** А. Беляев, "Властелин мира"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Штерн, ОМП  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** повседневность, пропущенная сцена  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Где я жил раньше и, вообще, что было со мною раньше — это загадка для меня самого. Не верите? Спросите моих товарищей. Я абсолютно не помню ничего, что было со мной до приезда в Москву. (А. Беляев, "Властелин мира")  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Возможные спойлеры; небольшое нарушение таймлайна исторических событий (время действия во второй половине двадцатых годов XX века).  
Гошизм (фр. gauchisme) — обобщенное название французского леворадикального движения 1960-х — начала 1970-х годов. Делилось на два основных направления — анархическое и троцкистское. Методы гошистов зачастую были экстремистскими.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "В пути"

Впервые о германском инциденте Штерн прочитал во французской бульварной газетенке. Кто-то оставил заляпанные кофе страницы на столике в привокзальном кафе. Официант — преувеличенно француз, что, наверное, нравилось иностранцам — предложил убрать грязную бумагу, но Штерн отмахнулся и аккуратно отодвинул крошки ребром ладони в сторону.  
— Кофе, пожалуйста, — попросил Штерн. Перед тем, как зайти сюда, спрятавшись за углом, он пересчитал оставшиеся деньги (на легкий завтрак должно было хватить). Именно такой совет он вычитал в блокноте, на первой странице которого значилось: «Начинай новый день с основных правил».  
На часах было пятнадцать минут девятого. Новый день для Штерна начался час назад, когда он проснулся на подъезде к Парижу.  
Штерн вытащил потрепанную в поездках — судя по заметкам, он побывал уже в трех странах — записную книжку и карандаш.  
В пятом пункте «советов» значилось: «Собирай информацию о мире. Обязательно записывай».  
Штерн огляделся: вокруг было не так много людей. Семейная пара с ребенком, двое, возможно, студентов и странного вида мужчина — вот и все утренние посетители кафе. Гораздо больше людей в спешке проходило мимо.  
Официант принес кофе, подкрутил ус, церемонно откланялся и удалился, напевая под нос какую-то песенку — что-то про кровавый штандарт*. Штерну она была знакома смутно.  
«...Но над спокойствием мира до сих пор висит угроза. Никто не гарантирует того, что очередной безумный гений не изобретет подобный прибор. Правительство Германии утверждает, что чертежи адской машины уничтожены. Можем ли мы доверять им, проигравшим войну? Можем ли мы верить, что они не захотят взять реванш?»— писал некто Шарль Кашен. Штерн почесал макушку: про войну он помнил, а вот инцидент был загадкой, в блокноте по этому поводу не было записей.  
Ребенок за соседним столом взвизгнул, привлекая к себе внимание. Мама осторожно приподняла его голову за подбородок, видимо, разглядывая, как надет стальной обруч с бантиками и выложенными цветным стеклом бабочками.  
— Не давит? — поинтересовалась она. На ней — даме средних лет, одетой строго и опрятно — тоже красовалась подобная штука. Штерн никогда бы не обратил внимания: обруч составлял основание замысловатой шляпки с перьями.  
Ребенок помотал головой и дернул ногой:  
— Есть хочу!  
Штерн отвернулся от них и ткнул карандашом в блокнот, в третьем замечании значилось: «Есть привычка начинать читать книги и статьи с конца. Нужно подтверждение теории». Он поставил галочку — двадцать третью по счету — и перевернул страницу газеты.  
«После трагедии прошло три месяца. Мир до сих пор не может успокоиться», — так начинал свою статью мсье Кашен. На стол сел голубь — еле слышно цокая когтями, птица подошла к отодвинутым крошкам, склонила голову и, не моргая, уставившись на Штерна одним глазом, принялась за еду. Штерн такому соседству не возражал.  
— Птица! Смотри, птица! — воскликнул ребенок, тыча пальцами в направлении его столика.  
— Тише! — шикнула дама, поднося чашу к пухлым губам, отставив мизинец. — Веди себя прилично.  
— Почему на птице нет обруча? — не унимался ребенок. — Разве она не может быть оружием? А дядя, почему…  
— Тише! — дама резко опустила чашку на блюдце.  
Отец семейства бросил на Штерна сочувствующий взгляд, фыркнул в усы, встряхнув, расправил листы газеты и вновь ушел в чтение. Студенты опасливо покосились в его сторону.  
Штерн улыбнулся: мол, ничего страшного. Голубь не обратил на них никакого внимания, и крошки продолжали методично исчезать со стола.  
«Безумное изобретение или гениальное пророчество будущего прогресса?»— вопрошал на страницах неизвестный мсье.  
Мимо, скребя днищами чемоданов по земле, прошествовало большое семейство. Добротно одетые, выглядевшие так, как будто не сходятся цифры в годовом отчете, со стальными, украшенными всевозможными аппликациями, обручами, они направились в сторону поездов.  
— Мсье желает что-нибудь еще? — как из-под земли рядом возник официант. Он покосился на удаляющиеся спины, наклонился, и, заговорщически понизив голос, прошептал, расплываясь в улыбке:  
— Вижу, мсье тоже смелый человек, — он указал на свою голову. Голова у официанта была самая обыкновенная: черные зализанные назад волосы. — Или вы просто не верите в возможность контроля над разумом?  
— Контроль над разумом? — удивленно переспросил Штерн.  
Официант важно кивнул:  
— Считаю все это выдумкой, чтобы отвлечь наше внимание от действительно стоящих событий, — он вынул из кармана сложенный в несколько раз серый лист и сунул его под чашку с кофе, отгоняя голубя и стряхивая крошки. — Если мсье задержится в Париже, то наши двери будут всегда открыты. Нам нужны смелые люди, трезво смотрящие на мир, — и удалился.  
— Гошисты, — не убирая газеты, вновь фыркнул отец семейства. Его жена встревожено дернулась и коснулась пальцами стального обруча, как будто проверяя, на месте ли он.  
Штерн пожал плечами: он знал, что плохо разбирается в политике (десятый пункт записей).  
«Чтобы запудрить нам мозги, правительство и коммунисты придумали эту историю с изобретением аппарата для контроля над разумом. Свободные люди! Что вы видите в лицах случайных прохожих, как часто там мелькает страх, как часто они проверяют, на месте ли эти бесполезные железки... последняя мода и соломинка надежды? Как будто какой-то кусок металла сможет оградить вас, свободные люди, от контроля над разумом. Потому что — признайтесь — ваш разум уже под контролем. И для этого не нужны какие-то особые германские приборы», — Штерн аккуратно свернул листовку и положил ее в блокнот. Раздумывая, с чего начать очередную запись, он постучал кончиком карандаша по носу.  
До нужного поезда оставался час, в кармане лежал билет, а судя по заметкам, его путешествие подходило к концу: «Чтобы запутать следы, необходимо попутешествовать по странам (маршрут и все необходимые билеты найдешь в конверте, убранном во внутренний карман). Записывай наблюдения — первое время будут провалы в памяти (временное и не опасное для организма явление, не стоит обращаться к врачам). Через четыре месяца окажешься в Москве. Можешь заняться инженерным делом — ты в этом разбираешься. Любая работа с деньгами скучна…».  
Штерн открыл новую страницу, прошелся пальцем по обрывкам выдранных листов — он не знал, зачем он их вырвал — и начал новую запись: «Три месяца назад в Германии неким Штирнером был изобретен аппарат для контроля над разумом…».

Впервые о германском инциденте Штерн услышал от попутчика утром в поезде. И пока тот предлагал купить по сходной цене пару защитных обручей, Штерн задумчиво водил пальцем по обрывкам выдранных листов в своей записной книжке.  
До прибытия в Москву оставался один час.

* Официант поет Марсельезу.

 

 **Название:** Святые чувства  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** драббл, 958 слов  
 **Канон:** А. Беляев, "Ариэль"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Аврелий Гальтон (Ариэль), Григг, Чэтфилд, ОМП  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** сатира  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Человек, умеющий летать - что может быть выгоднее для группы аферистов?  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** По заявке с инсайда: «А еще бы хотелось (если подобное возможно) "осовременить" каких-нибудь героев Беляева. Ариэля, например».  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Святые чувства"

— Спорт, конечно, хорошо, но не тогда, когда спортсмену вот-вот стукнет пятьдесят, — задумчиво сказал Григг-младший, — а в Штатах мы уже порядком засветились. Начать стричь купоны в другой области тут нереально, слишком все на виду, слишком прозрачно. Когда твой отец летал для нашей конторы, интернета не было, а сейчас каждая собака-папарацци тебя в лицо знает. Куда бы тебя приспособить, а, Гальтон?  
Аврелий Гальтон шмыгнул носом и промолчал, вспоминая последний допинг-скандал со своим участием. Чэтфилд, напарник и компаньон Григга, сидевший в углу со стаканом виски в руке, поднял его к глазам и посмотрел содержимое на свет.  
— Может, на Шасту его отвезти? — предложил он. — Бороду приклеим, брови, и пусть контактеров развлекает рассказами о лемурийцах, там и полетать можно, священная гора, ченнелинг, квантовый переход. Многим нравится.  
— А Шаста у нас что, переехала из Калифорнии? — ласково спросил Григг. — Или Калифорния уже не Штаты?  
Чэтфилд понял, что сморозил глупость, и заткнулся.  
— Нет, друзья мои, нам нужен другой рынок сбыта. Думайте. Все думайте.  
— Европа?  
— Мелковато.  
Аврелий откашлялся.  
— Россия? — робко подал он голос. — Отец когда-то выступал при церкви, а в России церквей много, можно гастролировать долго.  
Григг переглянулся с Чэтфилдом.  
— Интересная мысль, Гальтон. Россия... А что там у нас в смысле религии?  
— Православие. Христиане.  
— Найди-ка мне там перспективную религиозную организацию, — велел он Чэтфилду. — Такую, чтобы влиятельная, с именем и в то же время не совсем официальная структура, быстрее договоримся. Есть такая?  
Чэтфилд потыкал пальцами в смартфон.  
— Вот эта подходит. "Святые чувства", — сказал он. — Религиозная общественная организация, экстремисты, недавно офис одной партии разгромили за излишний либерализм.  
— Прекрасно, — кивнул Григг. — Давайте с нее и начнем. Я свяжусь с их пресс-службой. Чэтфилд, на тебе билеты, Гальтон, иди пакуй чемоданы, да смотри, не пей много. Пришло время явить миру чудеса веры. Хорошо оплачиваемые чудеса.

Аврелий не слишком любил присутствовать на деловых совещаниях, он охотнее погулял бы по улицам, посмотрел, что за страна такая, Россия, но в этот раз без него нельзя было обойтись. Несколько хорошо одетых молодых людей, приехавших на черных внедорожниках, с холодным интересом посмотрели на то, как он парит в воздухе гостиничного номера, без выражения попросили его подняться, опуститься, сделать круг по комнате, а затем и просто подождать в коридоре.  
— Я чувствую себя каким-то бройлером, — пожаловался он Чэтфилду в курительной комнате. — Мне приятнее думать, что с помощью своих полетов я могу поселить в ком-нибудь чувство веры в чудо, подвигнуть на какие-то великие дела, а не то, что мы выколотим из несчастных их последние копейки.  
— Ну, думай, — великодушно разрешил Чэтфилд. — Одно другому ведь не мешает.  
Аврелий вздохнул. Иногда он тайком представлял, что бросит все и подастся в Индию, как его отец, от которого он унаследовал этот дар, осядет в какой-нибудь деревне, будет питаться плодами манго и...  
Дальше его воображение смутно рисовало вереницу паломников и даже, чем черт не шутит, свой монастырек, этакий Дандарат имени себя. И совсем в туманной дали приятным бонусом маячил образ молоденького послушника, но в этом он не признался бы даже самому себе.  
А для Дандарата нужны были деньги.  
Григг появился через полчаса, дробно стуча каблуками по лестнице, показал два больших пальца вверх, что означало удачное завершение переговоров.  
— Сегодня, — торжественно сказал он Аврелию. — Я убедил их не тянуть и показать тебя прямо сегодня. У них планируется митинг в защиту традиционных семейных ценностей и против пропаганды гомосексуализма, будет телевидение, все складывается как нельзя удачнее. Как только оратор произнесет "Истинная вера движет горами, если один из малых сих верует хоть на горчичное зерно, то воспарит во славе" — ты взлетаешь. Но не раньше. Понял?  
Мерцающий золотом Дандарат с юными послушниками заставил Аврелия покорно кивнуть. Во славе так во славе.

Его выступление, как и планировали аферисты, стало сенсацией вечернего выпуска новостей. Все каналы, включая центральный, взахлеб показывали ролики с воспарением, и Григг радостно потирал руки, предвкушая, сколько заломит за следующее выступление Аврелия. Утром он надел лучший костюм и уселся ждать гостей.  
Ждать пришлось недолго.  
— Познакомьтесь с Игорем Викторовичем, нашим адвокатом, — сказал Григгу вчерашний молодой человек. — Нужно решить, как вы будете компенсировать нам убытки.  
Григг растерялся.  
— Какие убытки? — спросил он. — Ведь шоу имело успех. Полный оглушительный успех.  
Адвокат раскрыл кейс.  
— Против моего клиента выдвинуто сто двадцать четыре иска от рядовых граждан и двадцать от религиозных конфессий и организаций, — скучным голосом сказал он. — Общая сумма иска оценивается в семнадцать миллионов рублей. Это очень приблизительно.  
Он бросил на стол пачку бумаг.  
— Семнадцать миллионов? — не понял Григг. — На каком основании?  
— Закон сто тридцать шестой фэ-зэ, если вам это о чем-то говорит, — холодно сказал адвокат. — Вы оскорбили чувства верующих.  
— Чем?  
— Тем, — не выдержал молодой человек, — что если один человек имеет веру и взлетает, а остальные не взлетают, значит, остальные либо плохо верят, либо не верят вообще. Какой-то бабушке, которая считала себя особенно верующей, даже стало плохо с сердцем, а больница, врачи — это уже ущерб материальный. Таких бабушек у нас миллионы. Это была ваша идея, эти идиотские полеты. Вы меня подставили.  
Григг побледнел.  
— Но это же дичь, — сказал он.  
— Но-но, — возмутился адвокат, — мы цивилизованная страна. Если вы возместите моему клиенту моральный ущерб в сумме трех миллионов рублей, я сведу все дело к штрафу в положенные законом пятьсот тысяч, вы успеете покинуть страну до того, как на вас, а заодно и на нас, накинутся буддисты и кришнаиты, которые тоже вправе счесть себя обиженными.  
— Почти сто тысяч долларов... Это все, что у меня есть, — раздавлено сказал Григг. — Я разорен.  
— Ничего, — добродушно сказал адвокат. — На вашу долю остается весь остальной нецивилизованный мир, наверстаете.  
Дрожащими руками Григг выписал ему чек, не заметив, как тот за его спиной радостно подмигнул своему клиенту.

Вечером того же дня самолет увез их в солнечную Калифорнию к сияющей горе Шаста. Подальше от цивилизации, как бормотал пьяный в стельку Григг ничего не понимающей стюардессе.  
Аврелий с тоскливой ненавистью смотрел на книжку Луизы Джонс о лемурийцах, которую Чэтфилд настоятельно рекомендовал прочесть до того, как они прибудут в Маунт-Шасту. Жемчужный Дандарат, мечта всей его жизни, затянулся таким же туманом, как и небо за стеклом иллюминатора, серым и беспросветным.

 

 **Название:** Дистрибьютор  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** драббл, 519 слов  
 **Канон:** А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Отягощенные злом"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Селена Благая, Сергей Манохин, Демиург  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** фантасмагория  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** По заявке: "А можно попросить тогда про Селену Благую?"  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Дистрибьютор"

…на ней был какой-то странного вида балахон: бело-серый, в васильках, ситец, плотно и неаккуратно расшитый неимоверным количеством стекляруса, бисера, каких-то разномастных бубенцов и колоколец так, что рисунка почти не было видно. С каждым ее движением вся эта конструкция побрякивала и позванивала, а на пол бесперечь что-то сыпалось и потом хрустело под ногами.  
Войдя в Приемную, она сначала замерла посередине комнаты, воздела руки со свисающими до пола нитками бус и запрокинула лицо к импортной четырехрожковой люстре с плафонами из матового стекла.  
— Вижу дом этот во всей его благости! — произнесла она звучным голосом. — Мир ему и процветание, равно как и всем обитателям!  
После этого в полной тишине она прошла к креслу для посетителей и уселась, кротко сложив крупные загорелые руки на коленях.  
— Можете приступать, — сказал я, занимая свое место. Мне было неловко, как всегда становится неловко при виде ловких мошенников и умалишенных. К какой категории отнести Селену Благую, я пока не знал, поэтому стал просто слушать, попутно разглядывая лежащие на столе передо мной листовки. Это были небольшие прямоугольные плакаты, отпечатанные на принтере с давно истершейся красящей лентой. Селену Благую на них было не узнать, да и набранные прописными буквами строки читались неотчетливо. «ПОЗНАЙ СВОЮ ДУШУ!», «ВЕЛИКАЯ ПРОРОЧИЦА И ПОТОМСТВЕННАЯ ЦЕЛИТЕЛЬНИЦА», «ИЗГОНИ ГРЕХИ!», крупно номер телефона и тут же почему-то смазанная, грязная фотография двух гипсовых голубков, сидящих на выкрашенных желтой лупящейся краской кольцах, которые вот уже четверть века украшают фасад Ташлинского Дворца Бракосочетаний.  
Говорила докладчица ровно и гладко, словно по бумажке, хотя никаких бумажек перед ней не усматривалось. Речь ее изобиловала нарочитыми просторечными и устаревшими выражениями в сочетании с вполне современной лексикой, а предложение сводилось к одному: надо осенить человечество благодатью, тогда оно сразу же все поймет и настроится на божественный камертон справедливости и человеколюбия. Говорила она долго и многословно, я с минуты на минуту ожидал, что Демиург не выдержит, и в конце концов оказался прав.  
— Что вы понимаете под словом «благодать»? — грянул голос на всю Приемную. Посетительница даже не дрогнула, только мечтательно улыбнулась в пространство.  
— Божественная сущность, дух божественный, который имеет своим свойством преображение любого в свое подобие.  
— Предлагаете божественной сущности заняться размножением себя самой? Какой смысл в человечестве, если оно станет отростком высшей силы и потеряет свободу воли?  
— А не надо давать благодать всем, — оживилась Селена. — Мне пусть дадут, я могу понемножку отпускать самым страждущим… Дозировано. По чуть-чуть. Чтобы поняли, что оно такое — божья благодать, что она не даром дается…  
— Предлагаете стать дистрибьютором божественного духа? — саркастически осведомился Демиург.  
— А что ж, опыт есть, — скромно, но с достоинством кивнула Селена. — Куриные окорочка, чай, кушаете? Думаете, кто их в обиход-то ввел? А с божественной благодатью дело и того шибче пойдет, товар-то редкий, дефицитный.  
Где-то с минуту в Приемной стояла густая, потрескивающая от напряжения тишина, а потом за моей спиной квакнул таксофон.  
— Не выпускать! — прошипел Демиург в трубку. — Отправить в свободный номер, поставить на довольствие... Только не выпускайте, Сергей Корнеевич, как друга прошу.  
— Так точно, — кивнул я и повесил трубку. Мне все было понятно.  
— Пройдемте, — предложил я, чувствуя себя не то милиционером, не то услужливым портье в гостинице.  
Селена Благая с готовностью поднялась из кресла, звеня своими бубенцами.  
— Пойдем, служивый, — сказала она смиренно. — Любой товар надобно продегустировать, прежде чем клиенту предлагать.  
Я посторонился...


End file.
